El periodista
by isaac666
Summary: Peter Grand es un chico que se une al periódico escolar y al buscar una historia conocerá a los vigilantes de nueva york lo que hará que viva muchas aventuras y enamorarse de una chica que ni se imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno acabo de tener un golpe de inspiración y se me ideo esta historia seria la primera que escribo de TMNT, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

Su alarma sonó y lo despertó, dio un gran bostezo aun estaba cansado de tener que desempacar todas sus cosas, claro mudarse a una nueva ciudad no es fácil y lo peor era lo que venia su primer día de escuela en la secundaria Roosevelt.

Se paro y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha, una vez que salio se puso la ropa que usaba siempre, una playera de la fuerza súper robo mecha 5, una chamarra de héroes espaciales y unos jeans largos con unos tenis azules.

La habitación era de un azul oscuro llena de postres d los programas de sus ropas de cosas de ciencia ficción, un librero que abarcaba toda una pared lleno de comics y de libros de toda clase, la habitación daba a entender la personalidad y gustos del dueño.

Un simple chico nerd amante de la ciencia ficción, lo único que no iba con esa habitación era dos trofeos uno de primer lugar en u torneo de karate y otro de primer lugar en una competencia de parkur, el nombre de este chico era Peter Grand.

Antes de bajar se puso sus lentes grandes y redondos y guardo en su mochila sus lentes de contacto, y se vio al espejo vio su largo y alborotado pelo se lo acomodo y sonrió al ver su complexión delgada y tez pálida.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con lo mismo, una sala muy vacía con una nota.

_Perdón por no estar aquí sabemos que todo te ira bien, con cariño_

_Mama y papa._

Eso no se le hacia raro, se acostumbro a una infancia sin muchos padres, bueno cuando tus papas son abogados y empresarios te tienes que aguantar.

Salio de su casa se subió a su bicicleta y llego a la secundaria.

Abrió las puertas de la secundaria y se dirigió a su casillero lo abrió y saco las cosas para su primera clase historia.

La clase había transcurrido muy bien y el timbre había sonado.

Al regresar a su casillero vio a una chica pelirroja y a un tipo con trapa en la cabeza, no le presto mucha atención y saco sus cosas para dirigirse a su próxima clase trigonometría.

La clase se le había hecho muy fácil, hasta contesto una pregunta que le avían hecho al chico del pañuelo.

Ahora seguía la hora de estudio libre, la hora que los chicos de la escuela usaban para estudiar cualquier cosa o para andar entre ellos.

Iba a aprovechar para ver a que clubs se iba a unir, ya que según el reglamento cada alumno tenia que pertenecer a dos clubs escolares como mínimo.

Había escogido karate y entrar al periodito escolar de la secundaria, lo malo es que tenia que encontrar una buena historia.

**En las alcantarillas…..**

Los hermanos tortugas se encontraban haciendo sus actividades diarias hasta que el genio salio un poco sorprendido.

Donni: chicos el rastreador de mutágeno encontró otro cilindro.

Leo: muy bien vamos por ese mutágeno.

Una vez que salieron de las alcantarilla, buscaron el cilindro y cuando lo encontraron vieron al krang.

Krang: el krang recuperara el llamado cilindro de mutágeno y destruirá a las llamadas tortugas.

Leo: atáquenlos

Maik: boyaksa(creo que se escribe así)

Al mismo tiempo Peter Grand acababa de terminar su primer día de clase, lo único en lo que iba pensando era en esa historia para el periódico escolar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un bote de basura el cual estaba sacudiéndose Peter se acerco y se cayo al suelo al ver como un krang salio del bote, alzo su vista hacia los edificios y vio como una figura paso de manera muy rapida.

Rápidamente guardo sus grandes lentes y se puso sus lentes de contacto.

Empezó a subir los edificios por las escaleras, si sus ojos no lo habían engañado a lo lejos había mas de una figura, eran cuatro y parecieran que traían algo en sus espaldas rápidamente se puso a perseguir a esas figuras.

Mientras estas figuras se dieron cuenta que alguien los seguía.

Le: quien es ese chico?

Rapha: no se pero es muy rapido.

Cuando Rapha se dio cuenta que ese tipo se le acercaba lanzo una estrellas ninja para que un bote se cayera y lo tirara, cosa que funciono.

Peter se cayo pero logro pararse y busco a esas figuras y las vio corriendo a lo lejos en las calles pero logro ver lo que traían en las espaldas y eran ¿caparazones?

Rápidamente salto del edificio a la calle y volvió a su persecución, se puso alegre ya que vio que por donde iban esas figuras era un callejón sin salida pero de repente una nube de polvo morada nublo se vista y cuando se había dado cuanta ya no había nada solo la tapa de las alcantarillas pero fuera de eso no había nada.

**En las alcantarillas…..**

Leo: al parecer perdimos a ese tipo.

Donni: si lo perdimos pero quien era?

**En la superficie…..**

Meter acababa de regresar a ese lugar donde inicio la persecución y se dio cuenta de algo, había unos especie de robots destruidos, golpeados o cortados, también le llamo la atención que había unas especies de estrellas clavadas en estos robots.

Entonces los cables se le cruzaron y se le vino una idea saco su teléfono y empezó a tomarle a esas cosas.

Peter: ya tengo mi historia.

**Bueno para los que no lo sepan el parkur es el arte de moverte y correr usando tu ambiente, los que practican parkur son personas rápidas y muy ágiles.**

**Espero que esta historia les este siendo de agrado, pronto la actualizare, dejen review, cuidense.**


	2. Conociendo a los héroes de Nueva York

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Jackeline762: muchas de tus preguntas serán contestadas a continuación y no, no es April es otra chica y las correcciones me ayudan a mejorar, gracias y puedes hacer cuantas preguntas quieras n.n.**

**Selma-itako: que bueno que te gusto y ya veras que le hacen a Peter esas tortugas XD.**

**Yaque: así es ese fue el prologo espero que la historia te vaya gustando mas.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews me ayudan mucho, sin mas que decir a leer.**

Las tortugas se encontraban haciendo sus actividades normales y su querido sensei había ido por un trozo de queso, todo parecía bien hasta que April y Casey llegaron con un periódico en las manos.

April: chicos deben leer esto.

Donni: tomo el papel y lo empezó a leer.

_¿Héroes en caparazón? _

_Ayer en la noche tuve un encuentro fascinante con unas criaturas, que aunque no pude verlas bien ni tomar una imagen de estos seres si pude ver que traían en la espalda un caparazón._

_Por si esto fuera poco también obtuve la imagen de unos extraños robots los cuales estaban en el mismo lugar que estos héroes, y también obtuve imagen de algo que pareciera ser una especie de estrella ninja la cual supongo que pertenecía a estos seres._

_Aunque esto parezca sacado de otro mundo (y lo mas seguro es que se así) esta información y imágenes son totalmente reales, ¿estos seres serán buenos?¿estos robots de donde vendrán? ¿Cuáles serán sus propósitos? me la pasare investigando para obtener estas respuestas._

_Para el periódico escolar Peter Grand._

Todos estaban muy intrigados por esta noticia hasta que Leo decidió romper el hielo.

Leo: April como reacciona la gente con esta noticia

April: de diferentes maneras algunos se o tomaron muy enserio pero otros no le creyeron

Mikey: que hacemos sensei.

Splinter: tendrán que traer al joven Grand

Rapha: que! Pero fue ese tipo el que se puso de chismoso.

Splinter: Raphael, este muchacho lo único que hizo fue cumplir con su responsabilidad de periodista, aparte los verdaderos ninja son los mas grandes amos del sigilo esto muestra que su entrenamiento aun no esta completo.

Donni: pero aun así sensei porque tenemos que traerlo?.

Aplinter: porque si el krang se entera de la noticia de que fue visto, este joven estaría en peligro así que vallan.

**En la ciudad…..**

Peter Grand se encontraba en gran cuarto con su laptop estaba investigando mas sobre esas cosas que vio ayer, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio que su ventana estaba abierta.

Peter: que raro creí que la había cerrado.

Entonces agarro y la cerro pero al hacer vio como su librero se sacudió, al momento en que lo estaba chocando fue metido en un saco.

Estaba nervioso sentía como lo alzaban y lo sacudían, de algo estaba seguro ya no estaba en su casa, de repente empezó a sentir un muy prenetante olor, después de un rato sintió como lo ponían en una silla y le quitaban el saco, lo que vio fue raro.

Estaba frente a cuatro tortugas gigantes, un chico con mascara de hokey y una chica pelirroja, que aunque ella era normal lo demás séle hacia muy raro.

Leo: oye sabemos que esto es muy raro pero….

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara y una efectiva patada en el estomago lo cual lo dejo en el suelo.

Rapha: perfecto me acaba de dar una excusa para golpearlo.

Entonces la tortuga roja se lanzo al ataque y cuando ataco al joven de lentes este solo puso su pie para tirarlo al suelo.

Casey: suficiente, Casey Jones dispara…..

Yantes que el de la mascara de hokey pudiera golpear y terminar su frase el de lentes tomo su palo de hokey y lo uso para pegarle a Jones.

Peter: y Peter Grand lo para.

Entonces april saco su abanico de metal (si alguien sabe el nombre me lo dice n.n) para atacar, ene se momento Grando la ttomo de un brazo y de manera suave pero efectiva la derribo con delicadeza (si Peter es un caballero XD).

Donni: oye déjala.

Entonces la tortuga morada estaba lista para atacar, pero el chico de lentes agarro su Bo y lo uso como un bate de baisball para "batearlo".

Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!

Entonces al momento la tortuga naranja transformo su nunchaku en una kurigasinama (cuando se hace mas largo y tiene una navaja) para atacar pero el joven solo lo tomo y lo lanzo.

Peter: ja creyeron que iban a poder conmigo, entreno karate desde los cuatro años, soy cinta negra y he ganado mas de 10 torneo de categoría avanzada nadie puede con el gran Pe….

Su alardeo fue parado de repente, ya que cayo al suelo con ojos estilo pokemon.

Splinter: pero que chico tan rarito.

…

Despertó lo primero que vio es que estaba atado después lo siguiente y lo que mas le causo sensación fue que se encontraba cara a cara con esos tortugas y otros tipos pero esta vez había una rata gigante.

Splinter: cálmate chico, queremos hablar.

Peter: que quieren?

Splinter: escucha tu escribiste esta nota mostrando unas pruebas sobre mis hijos.

Peter: espere sus hijos son unas tortugas mutantes.

Splinter: si.

Leo: aparte los robots que pusiste en tu nota se llaman los krang y si se enteran de que hablaste sobre ellos estarás en su mira.

Peter: ok entiendo no decir más de los robots ni de ustedes.

Splinter: gracias por entender.

Peter: oigan me desatarían.

Rapha: para que nos vuelvas a golpear.

Peter: perdonen por golpearlos me puse nervioso lo siento.

Leo: déjenlo

Peter: y como se llaman?

Leo: Leonardo.

Rapha: Ráphel.

Donni: Donatello.

Mikey: Michelangelo.

Casey: Casey Jones.

April: April O´niel.

Peter: pues yo soy Peter Grand.

Splinter: bueno gracias joven Peter me retiro.

Peter: oigan quieren ir a un lugar genial.

**En la superficie…**

Todos subieron al cuarto del joven de lentes.

Peter: bueno esta es mi casa.

Leo: tienes toda la primera temporada de Héroes espaciales.

Peter: si la serie es genial.

Donni: impresionante, tienes muchísimos libros, de todas las materias.

Peter: si soy un cerebrito.

Entonces todos se pusieron a hablar y a charlar, entonces se dieron cuenta que Peter seria un gran amigo.

**Aquí el segundo cap, muchas gracias a sus reviews me ayudan a seguir espero que sigan la historia cuídense y dejen review.**


	3. Armas

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo.**

**Selma-itako: si ya se les Peter les pateo el trasero.**

**Jackeline762: que bueno que te gusto.**

**Twilighthamato: gracias por lo del arma de april y espero que este cap te guste.**

**Una aclaración en los reviews me dijeron si Peter traicionaría a las tortugas o cosas así y les digo que el mencionado es bueno y no será un traidor.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Peter conoció a las tortugas, el se había hecho un gran amigo del grupo y como lo prometió dejo de escribir sobre ellos, ahora el, Casey y April se dirigían a las alcantarillas.

Peter: de verdad lo sigo pensando tortugas mutadas que saben ninutsu, que su padre es una rata y sus aliados son un tipo con mascara de hokey y una pelirroja, eso seria un gran comic, hasta buena película.

Casey: viejo esa película seria malísima.

April: si igual que el comic.

Al llegar a la alcantarilla Peter se tapo la nariz y saco un desodorante sprit no soportaba el olor.

Unas vez que llegaron a la base pasaron las horas y de la mochila de Peter empezó a sonar, el de lentes saco su laptop y llamo a las tortugas.

Leo: para que nos necesitas.

Peter: para esto.

Al momento que tecleo aparecieron varias fotos de gatitos.

Maiky: esto nos querías mostrar? *-*

Peter: no es que eso es para la noticia de los gatitos mas bonitos que hay, esto es lo que quería mostrarles.

Y al teclear unas cosas de la pantalla salieron varios puntos de New York los cuales se veían enfocados por cámaras.

Peter: puse estas camaras en toda la ciudad para poder estar informados del krang.

Donni: wow estas cámaras tienen una gran resolución como conseguiste tantas?

Peter: bueno soy rico

Rapha: eres rico?!

Casey: eso es genial me das 20 dólares?

Peter: solo tengo de 50.

Casey: me sirve $-$

Entonces la laptop mostraba una imagen de los krang en unas bodegas.

Leo: muy bien vamonos a detener al krang.

Peter: si vamonos.

Leo: espera es muy peligroso.

Peter: por dios soy mejor que April…

April: oye ¬¬

Peter: soy mejor que Casey.

Casey: oye ¬¬

Splinter: joven Grand te pediré que te quedes hay algo que tengo que hacer contigo.

Ya había pasado rato y Hamato Yoshi había pedido que Meter pasara al dojo y cuando llego este ya lo esperaba con su katana.

Splinter: antes que nada quiero agradecerte que mantengas el secreto de mis hijos a salvo.

Peter: gracias no tiene que agradecer señor Splinter.

Splinter: refiérete a mi como sensei y (al tiempo que preparaba la katana) atácame.

Peter: O-O disculpe.

Splinter: que me ataques.

y asi inicio una batalla la cual termino con la katana de Splinter tocando el pecho de Meter.

Peter: no es justo tiene un arma.

Splinter: cierto no peleo en igualdad acompáñame.

**En la superficie…**

Las tortugas y compañía estaban escondidos en una bodega viendo como el krang estaba llevándose unos tubos de mutágeno.

Leo: muy bien seremos sigilosos no queremos iniciar una batalla innecesaria.

En eso Maiky tiro unos tubos haciendo mucho ruido.

Rapha: Maiky! TARADO!

Krang: el krang ha descubierto a las llamadas como tortugas.

Otro Krang: el krang destruirá a las llamadas como tortugas, también capturara a la llamado como April y destruirá al llamado como el boca de cueva.

Casey: boca de cueva O-o?

Leo: ataquen.

**En las alcantarillas…..**

Splinter le mostró varias armas al chico con lentes.

Splinter: escoge.

El muchacho inicio tomando unas tonfas (son como una macana de policia pero de madera) y las usaba bien pero de repente se empezó a golpear de tal manera que quedo en el suelo en posición fetal.

Splinter: talvez debamos probar otra cosa.

**En la superficie…**

Loe: bien terminamos con los krang vamonos.

En eso llegaron unos robopies.

Donni: por favor.

Y asi iniciaron a pelear de nuevo.

**En las alcantarillas…..**

Ahora peter usaba un arco y había 4 blancos, entonces de manera rápida disparo 4 flechas y cuando volteo para ver si le había dado a uno se sorprendió ya que las flechas no estaban y cuando volteo Splinter estaba en la pared con las flechas atadas a su ropa.

Splinter: ¬¬ Peter!

Meter: lo siento sensei.

**En la superficie…**

Después de derrotar a los robopies todos iban en el tortumovil hasta que el vehiculó se movió de manera muy brusca.

Maiky: chicos vean esto.

Eran mas robopies pero esta vez tenían unas alas de color negras y sus armas emitían una energía parecida a la del krang.

Rapha: vuelan!

Donni: impresionante estos robopies están mejorados de manera increíble me encantaría examinar uno.

Leo: muy bien haremos esto, Rapha a la tortumoto, Miaky armas, Donni, April y Casey al techo del tortumovil yo conduzco vamos.

**En las alcantarillas…..**

Ahora Peter usaba una kurigasinama de color negro muy larga y al momento de usarla termino enredándose.

Splinter: ¬¬# haber te ayudo.

Peter: me rindo no puedo usar una arma.

Splinter: todavía tengo algo ven conmigo.

Splinter busco y saco una caja de madera que tenia tallado el signo del clan Hamato, este abrió la caja y mostró algo que dejo a Meter sorprendido.

Splinter: pertenecieron a mi padre Hashiri Hamato el mismo los forjo y los uso como su única arma.

Peter: no puedo aceptarlos.

Splinter: si puedes el me dijo que se los diera a alguien que me recordara a el y como tu el no podía usar ninguna arma, los probamos?

Entonces otra vez el maestro rata y el chico de lentes se ponían en posición para pelear y, entonces al tiempo que Splinter sacaba su katana, el de lentes abría su chaqueta dejando ver un cinturón como el de las tortugas pero este tenia una serie de kunais de empuñadura verde los cuales tenían tallados en la hoja el signo del clan estos se veían viejos pero muy filosos.

La pelea inicio con el maestro rata abalanzándose contra al chico al tiempo que este lanzaba varios kunais los cuales la rata esquivaba fácil, al tiempo que este ataco con la katana Peter lo detuvo con 2 kunais.

Entonces paso algo que sorprendió a la rata el chico uso los dos kunais como pinzas y logro tirar la katana y poner los kunais de manera peligrosa para la rata.

Peter: creo que gane.

Splinter: tienes razón.

En ese momento Yoghi tomo a Peter puso su brazo en su espalda y lo puso frente a una pared.

Splinter: felicidades joven Grand.

En eso los chicos habían llegado a la alcantarilla estaban cansados y agotados.

Splinter: y ustedes no entrenaron entrenen 4 horas y Casey corre en el dojo por 4 horas te hará bien para jugar hokey.

Los cansados: porque nos hace esto sensei v.v.

Peter: gracias sensei lo veo mañana me llevo mis kunais.

Splinter: ese joven me cae bien.

**Perdón la tardanza antes que nada es obvio que Splinter le da chancee a Meter y que les pareció lo del papa de Splinter?**

**y para que sepan la próxima actualización será el 31 haré un especial de día de brujas y are un nuevo villano para el especial, cuídense y dejen review.**


	4. Haloween

**Bueno como lo prometí el especial de Haloween, espero que les guste.**

**Jackeline762: que no sean flojos total deben entrenar y Casey debe de estar en forma. Que bueno que te gusta la foto es la única araña que me cae bien XD.**

**Twilighthamato: gracias por tu paciencia eres genial.**

**Nina14j: primero del cap 2 la canción de los ochenta hacia que cantaran y dijeran eso pero en ingles me pareció cool, y lo se lo envidio, si y que no sean flojos y ese Jones traerá la victoria si no le dan gol en su boca de cueva XD.**

**Luisa-Hamato: gracias por lo de las peleas hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y gracias por esa corrección, espero que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

La superficie se encontraba decorada de naranja con listones, arañas, telarañas, murciélagos y calabazas, ya que pronto seria Haloween las tortugas como nunca habían podido celebrar esta fiesta su amigo Peter vació casi una tienda de decoraciones y con ayuda de Casey, April y Mikey decoraron la alcantarilla lo unido que faltaba era la calabaza y Peter y Mikey terminarían de hacerla.

Peter: donde tienen los cuchillos?

Mikey: no se pero porque no usamos uno de tus kunais?

Peter: no! Splinter dijo que (imitando perfectamente la voz de Splinter) las armas deben ser usadas de manera respetuosa y solo en la batalla y en el entrenamiento.

Mikey: bueno pero ya recordé Donni tiene cuchillos en su laboratorio.

Peter: pues vamos.

Ambos entraron al laboratorio del genio para encontrarlo haciendo un retro mutágeno.

Peter: oye Donni tienes cuchillos?

Donni: claro estan en el escritorio.

Mientras Michelangelo buscaba cuchillos el chico de los lentes vio su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era tarde.

Peter: dios se me hace tarde hoy hay fiesta en la secundaria y tengo que preparar mi disfraz

Mientras el karateka se iba Donatello vio que le hacia falta químicos asi que decidió ir a su cuarto para ir por mas, pero antes le dijo a su hermano menor algo.

Donni: Mikey no toque nada.

Mikey: ok

A Donatello no le convenció mucho la respuesta ya que su hermano no lo voltio a ver pero decidió irse a buscar sus cosas.

Mientras la tortuga naranja ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba y se puso a ser la cara de la calabaza.

Mikey: veamos un corte aquí, otro aquí y uno largo aquí y listo XD mi obra maestra ha sido terminada.

Y la gran obra fue una clasica cara de calabaza.

Mikey: muy bien ahora por pizza XD.

Y cuando el hermano de naranja se fue dejo de manera muy brusca a la calabaza haciendo que la mesa e sacudiera, este ya se había ido pero no vio que por la sacudida el mutágeno con el que Donni trabajaba se derramo sobre la calabaza.

Y de repente esta muto y sonrió de manera siniestra.

Los hermanos de rojo, naranja y de azul se encontraban en la sala estaban haciendo sus esfuerzos porque el televisor estaba descompuesto.

Rapha: Donni! ven a componer el televisor!

Donni: por dios no pueden esperar trabajo en algo importante y santas tortugas que es eso!? O .O

Leo: Donni que te pasa oh por los héroes espaciales O .O

Rapha: quieren callarse oh por la madre tortuga! O . O

Mikey: santas pizzas que raro XD.

Lo que nuestros héroes presenciaban era esa calabaza la cual tenia unos brazos y piernas y miraba a todos con una expresión divertida.

Mikey: ven Haloween

Leo: Haloween?

Mikey: fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

De repente esta calabaza salto hacia la cara de Raphael y la empezó a rasguñar.

Donni: tranquilo.

Entonces el genio tomo su bo y le dio un batazo a Haloween.

La calabaza logro ponerse de pie y empezó a reírse como loca y hizo algo que dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Esta fruta (las calabazas son frutas XD) abrió su boca y de ella salieron unos látigos plan tozos los cuales agarraron todos los adornos de la alcantarilla y se los comio.

Las tortugas: O . O

La escena que las tortugas presenciaban era como se alzaba un cuerpo de fácilmente unos 2 metros de altura la calabaza era la cabeza del cuerpo sus brazos y piernas eran mas largas.

Posiblemente lo más impresionante era que su cuerpo estaba lleno de listones naranjas y negros y estaba adornado con murciélagos, arañas y ratas de plástico las cuales de manera inexplicable estaban lanzando chillidos y sus ojos y boca mostraban mutágeno.

Haloween: jajajajajaj los… destruiré.

Donni: habla?

Leo: no se pero atáquenlo.

Las tortugas sacaban sus armas mientras que esta calabaza corría hacia ellas, el primero en atacar fue el líder y con movimiento rápido y preciso le corto los brazos a esta fruta.

Los hermanos sonrieron victoriosos pensando que habían ganado la batalla, pero quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como los brazos de este ser empezaron a arrastrarse y a unirse de nuevo con la maligna fruta.

Leo: pero que diablos ahhh.

De repente Leonardo fue golpeado por unas largas telarañas que salieron de las palmas de este ser atándolo en la pared.

Rapha: oye nadie golpea a mis hermanos excepto yo!

Entonces la tortuga de rojo se lanzo al ataque de la criatura la cual ni siquiera esquivo el ataque al contrario dejo que Rápale le clavará los sais, y una vez ahí la criatura saco las armas y tomo a la tortuga de las muñecas para dar muchas vueltas hasta lanzarlo a lo lejos.

Después la calabaza miro a Donatello y empezó a escupir unas semillas de su boca, la tortuga usaba su bo para esquivarlas pero el ve se lleno de huecos como si las semillas fueran acido y cuando se quedo sin arma fue mandado lejos por las semillas.

Por ultimo esta criatura saco de sus mando listones de color naranja y negro una vez listos los uso como una especie de látigos contra el naranja solo para dejarlo tirado.

Al ver a las tortugas derrotadas la calabaza de alguna manera hizo que los murciélagos se fuerana su espalda formando dos alas.

Haloween: adios…. tontos.

Y con esa palabra se fue volando a la superficie.

Leo: Donni llama a los chicos.

**En un callejón de la superficie…..**

Casey (el cual se había puesto su ropa del vigilante) y April (la cual solo llevaba un micrófono del canal 6) llegaban a un callejón donde estaba Peter con una mochila.

Los dos: que te paso Peter O.o!?

El mencionado llevaba un traje sin magas de color azul, unos guantes de color blanco, unas botas del mismo color pero con la punta amarilla, se puso sus lentes de contacto y pareciera que se puso kilos de gel porque su pelo estaba alzado en punta.

Peter: que no es obvio es mI disfraz XD.

Casey: y quien eras

Peter: que no es obvio ¬¬

April: claro eras un contratista.

Peter: calla O´niel soy Vegeta el príncipe saiyajin.

Casey: como digas contratista

Peter: ¬¬

De repente las tortugas llegaron y el de los anteojos les paso la mochila, al cabo de 10 minutos salieron con unos disfraces.

Leo estaba con una capucha y un sable jedi en su cinturón, Donni tenia una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes, Mikey llevaba un traje de mariachi y Rapha unos lentes oscuros con una chaqueta de cuero (rapha lovers agradézcanme el escurrimiento nasal XD.)

El grupo se puso a buscar a la criatura por suerte nadie les prestaba atención pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció, y a lo lejos escucharon gritos de jóvenes cuando fueron ver la criatura estaba en la escuela Rooselvert, los jóvenes se habian hido y soloquedaban los chicos y la criatura la cual tenia mas adornos y era mas grande y una de sus manos ahora era una oz de color verde.

Leo: ya saben que hacer?

Mikey: si tomar de ese raspado de naranja.

Lo que pasaba es que en la fiesta había unas maquinas que servían raspado y Mikey quería.

Leo: no ataquen

April fue la primera en atacar y antes de impactar Haloween le puso el pie y uso sus telarañas para pegarla en la pared.

Peter: ahora veras asquerosa calabaza insecto.

El chico lanzo los kunais de manera rápida y precisa haciendo que Haloween quedara en la pared pero de repente los kunais fueron lanzados de su cuerpo hacia Peter el cual termino en la misma pared que April.

Haloween: vete contratista.

Ahora Casey se lanzo, este al parecer fue el unico que pudo atacar a la criatura la cual no lo podía golpear con su oz por los patines de este, Jones le dio un golpe tan potente que lanzo volando a la criatura a lo lejos.

Esta enojada hizo que las arañas formaran 4 patas lo cual le permitió mas velocidad y de un golpe mando a volar a la misma pared a Casey.

Haloween vio a los hermanos y de un certero golpe con la oz los mando a volar a la misma pared.

Leo: muy bien no a atacado a Mikey asi que atácalo.

Al no escuchar respuesta todos voltearon a ver para encontrar a Michelangelo en una mesa con la cara llena de raspado.

Rapha: maldito Mikey!

Al mismo tiempo Haloween preparaba un ultimo ataque en contra de el naranja, este lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un vaso de raspado contra este.

Todos quedaron impresionados la bebida le callo en el brazo de la oz la cual se había congelado de manera total.

Meter: al parecer su forma mutante es muy sensible en contra del frió, síguelo atacando Mikey.

Mikey: feliz haloween, Haloween.

Todos: ¬¬

Y cuando la boquilla del recipiente de la bebida se abrió salio un chorro que impacto a la criatura, segundos después esta se congelo y se rompió en pedazos.

Leo: vamonos.

**Horas después…..**

La noche alumbraba esa escuela había grandes trozos azules y una mano la cual se serró con furia.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, díganme que piensan de los disfraces, y que tal Haloween les gustaría volverlo a ver y que tan buen villano es. **

**Espero escuchar sus opiniones cuídense.**


	5. AVISO

**Bueno soy yo tengo que informar algo para mi mala suerte mis archivos Word donde ya había casi terminado un nuevo cap se borraron y tambien unos de 2 nuevas hitorias una de my little pony y si me gusta el programa y de los jóvenes titanes pero el problema es que entro a examenes yt ardare una o 3 semanas en volver a escribir por lo cual pido pasiencia y mis sinceras disculpas**


End file.
